Land of Steel REMASTERED
by suplexedatrain
Summary: Shirou Emiya, after destroying the Greater Grail, ends up in the world of Campione. This is his journey. (Improved version of the earlier Land of Steel with more action and less plot holes)
1. Chapter 1

Land of Steel

Disclaimer: Fate Stay/Night and Campione belong to their respective creators. I don't get any money doing this.

Chapter I REWRITE

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\Emiya Shirou's perspective-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Near the Tokyo Tower and the Kyu Shiba Rikyu Gardens existed a surprisingly large number of temples and shrines.

Among them was the Nanao Shrine. A shrine right in the heart of Tokyo.

I, Emiya Shirou, and a silver-haired little girl called Athena were trudged up the flight of steps under the gaze of the moon.

Athena was dressed in a thin wool jacket, a miniskirt and knee-high socks. Above her silvery hair she wore a knitted cap.

I had my red tee and my usual pants on. The only change was that the shroud wrapped around my right arm was on my neck, serving as a scarf.

At the end of the stairs was Mariya Yuri. Hands clasped around Athena's prized Gorgoneion, she desperately prayed. Such was her concentration, that she completely failed to notice Athena and me.

Walking up to her, I lightly tapped her on the forehead.

"Mariya-san. You know what I've come for. Surrender the Gorgoneion."

"A-And if I do not?" Inspite of her obvious fear, Mariya-san bravely answered back.

"Then I'll do- this." Giving her a light chop on her shoulder, I rendered her unconscious.

"That was inelegant act for the one who holds the title of a king."

King, huh. Due to certain reasons, I, a 17 year old also bore the title of a 'king'.

"Elegant or not, it was efficient, wasn't it?" Clasped in Mariya-san's fingers was the Gorgoneion. I handed it to Athena.

Smiling, Athena took it from my hands. Clasping it between her fingers, she prayed towards the skies.

"One sings, the carol of the trinity goddess. Connecting skies, earth with darkness, reincarnation with wisdom.

One sings, the melody of the demoted goddess. Born as queen yet seen as snake of forbiddance, to the queen's grievance

.

One sings, the ballad of the traumatized goddess. Disgraced by the esteemed father, fell to humiliation as the mother.

One named Athena, daughter of Zeus, patron of Athens, maiden of eternity.

Past, is the nurturing earth mother of all things!

Past, is the dark mistress of the underworld!

Past, is the spreading of heavenly wisdom from the enlightened goddess!

One pledges, Athena shall soon return to the Athena of origin!"

At the conclusion of the prayer, Athena began to change.

The immaturity disappeared from her features.

Her modern clothes were replaced by those of antiquity.

Currently, she looked about seventeen years old.

"Um, have you recovered your power?",I asked the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Yes, the power of The Tripartite Goddesses is now mine. Thou shalt receive thy reward soon."

Since I decided to assist her, she said she would reward me after she had regained her true strength. Even though I insisted I don't need a reward or anything…

"No, it isn't that, I just think something has gone wrong."

Seeing the doubt on my face, she frowned. "Has not my spiritual strength grown? Why doth thou believe so?"

"Have you gained any more Authorities?"

Her frown grew larger. That told me my answer.

"Do you think your ritual went wrong somewhere?"

"I suppose so…" I detected a hint of nervousness in her stoic demeanour.

"Well, why don't you use your Spirit Vision to find out your mistake?" Athena's Spirit Vision was something else. Mariya Yuri had recorded the highest success rate at successful Spirit Vision at 60%. On the contrary, Athena had boasted that her Spirit Vision success rate was 200%.

Athena closed her eyes and calmed herself. After about five minutes later, she opened her eyes.

"To evolve to a true Heretic Goddess, I must obtain all the knowledge recorded in the Gorgoneion. To do so, I must conduct the Ritual of Ascension in a Greek Temple…"

"And unfortunately, we aren't in a Greek temple right now." Athena nodded in response.

"Still, this IS a temple. Can't you conduct the ritual here?"

"It should be possible. I believe that the name of this shrine is Nanao. While the preparations for the ritual are being made, would you guard the temple till the completion of the ritual?"

"What preparations do you need to make?"

"First, I need to make a barrier around the temple. Then, desecrate all the deities in the temple. Later, the place has to be purified. Due to absence of ritual ingredients, I shall have to align to the leylines of the city and unleash my divine aura. Later I…-"

I interrupted her. "I meant, how long will it take? And why can't you help me with Kusanagi and then start the ritual?"

"The only reason I can carry out the ritual is due to the fact that it's a full moon tonight and the fact that I myself am a Goddess of the Night. Also, I must carry out the ritual at midnight. Helping you will remove precious time and stop me from completing the ritual."

I wanted to ask her, couldn't she return to Greece and complete the ritual there. It would save us both a lot of hardship. But I didn't. She was desperate. Desperate to regain her power, desperate to prove her strength to her father Zeus, who had wronged her. As desperate as I had been when I agreed to have Archer's arm implanted in me.

"I understand. Will there be any side effects due to the ritual?"

"After I unleash my divinity, there shall be complete and utter darkness around the city. Fear not; no casualties shall take place."

Divine power. The magic allowed to those who were divine. This was different from the magic used by humans, which was akin to praying. Divine power was similar to commanding something to take place. Only a God could possess divine power. But due to my Authority, I could use divine power too. Athena could turn anything to stone, submerge the area in darkness, send people to sleep,summon a scythe... and this was without the power of the Gorgoneion. Due to being a Greek Goddess with the attributes of Earth, Darkness and Knowledge she had very wide capabilities.

Compared to her, I was rather weak. I could use my divine power to summon a light saber, break curses and reinforce myself with it to protect myself from magic. This was due to the fact that I was a beginner in this world's magic. A Persian Grimoire would help me out a fair bit. Athena also taught me the basics of this world's magic-she called it Herme's Arts- of [Instruction], [Hypnosis] and [Healing].

"I shall do so. Also, what should we do with the miko?"

Miko? Oh… I looked at the unconscious Mariya-san.

"Well, she can't really interfere anymore, can she? At the most, she can ask Kusanagi to get here faster, which he'll be doing anyway. It's best to wake her up and send her out of here."

Agreeing to me, Athena used a quick spell to rouse Mariya-san from her sleep.

Mariya-san, even after just waking up, was fully conscious. After picking herself up from the ground, she fearfully looked at me.

"Last thing I remember is holding the Gorgoneion…the Gorgoneion!? Where is the Gorgoneion?" Forgetting her fear, Mariya-san angrily shouted at me.

Athena flipped the Gorgoneion like a coin. "The Serpent has been returned to me and soon it's power shall be mine! King Shirou has graciously allowed thee to escape. It would be best if you heed his words."

"Um…Mariya…Yuri-san, wasn't it? As you can see, we've already obtained the Gorgoneion. Opposing us won't get you anywhere. So, it's best to leave now."

Looks like she's finally started to understand what kind of opponents she is facing. "I-I thank you for your benevolence, Shirou-sama and Athena-sama. I shall make my leave now." With this hurried greeting, she fled out of the shrine.

"I returned to my conversation with Athena."Since we need to protect the temple, it would be best if I return to the foot of the shrine. If that guy tries to destroy the temple with the boar, everything will be finished."

Athena appears to have agreed with me. Just as I turned to the stairs, Athena moved closer to me and quickly locked lips with me. Earlier, when Athena instructed me in this world's magic, she had kissed me too. But at that time, I was able to shrug it off due to Athena's child-like figure. But now, as her lips were pressed against mine and her soft breasts rubbed against my chest, I felt guilty.

"Emiya Shirou, I wish thee luck. Return victorious."

"Yeah...same to you...Wait. What was the kiss for?" I couldn't detect any magic inserted into me.

"Tradition dictates that a maiden may kiss her protector for luck. To say it in thy manner of speech, a good-luck kiss." That answer took me by surprise. A good luck kiss?!

Embarrassed, I quickly returned her greetings and started my way down the shrine.

I started walking down the stairs. Looking behind, Athena was casting some sort of high-level magic, probably to guard the shrine from intruders. We parted in opposite directions. I walked down the stairs and out of the shrine.

As I made my way below, all the streetlights had lost their power. The area was completely dark, just as Athena had said it would be.

Taking a position directly in front of the gate, I Traced Kanshou and Bakuya. Taking a defensive stance, I took a position to guard the gate. With only the moon for company, I waited.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\Kusanagi Godou's perspective-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

I thought that Athena had retreated after her last encounter. Unfortunately, she hadn't. Touma-san informed me that she was on her way to the Nanao Shrine to retrieve the Gorgoneion.

Due to this, I and Erica found ourselves packed in Anna's crazy car.

Erica had tried to use [Instruction] on me, but due to the car shaking violently I was unable to concentrate on learning.

After an indeterminate amount of time, we finally reached Shobakouen station. From there, I directed the way to Anna-san.

Some distance away from the shrine, Anna stopped her car. The reason was "too dangerous for a non-combatant to be around." Out of the crazy car, both Erica and I heaved sighs of relief.

Both of us started running in the shrine's direction.

Just then, I received a call.

"It's me, Mariya. Kusanagi-san?! Where are you right now?"

"A few minutes away from the Nanao Shrine. Mariya-san, I'll be there in a moment, please wait with the Gorgoneion!"

"I'm sorry Kusanagi-san! I lost the Gorgoneion!"

"What?!"

"Athena arrived to take it from me! She tried to magically take it back. When it didn't work, her companion knocked me out."

On hearing this, Erica replied,"Since she couldn't call your name, the [Wind] Authority didn't work. Looks like we were too late."

"Dammit. What do we do now?"

"After they woke me up, I heard them say that they need to do a ritual to awaken the Gorgoneion's power. It will take her some time to complete the ritual."

"Got it. Mariya-san. Where are you now and what happened to Touma-san?"

"I am spending the night with a H.C.C. member. Touma-san…looks like he retreated. The other H.C.C. members are safe too. Also, before I forget, Athena's had a partner. He is a Campione."

"T-that's impossible!"

I could see Erica's disbelief in her words and expression. Compared to her, I didn't doubt Mariya's analysis. After all, she had correctly found out that I was a Campione.

But that created another question; what were Emiya Shirou's Authorities? Without their knowledge, I couldn't deploy the sword against him.

If Mariya san used her spirit vision, she could find out the God he defeated and make it easier for me. "Mariya-san, could I request you to-"

Mariya-san interrupted me. "I had a divination sometime after fleeing the temple. He has the Authority of Ahura Mazda, the Persian God of Light. He also had the feel of Angra Mainyu, Ahura Mazda's greatest enemy."

"Thank you Mariya-san. We'll…we'll talk again after I get the Gorgoneion back."

"Yes…Good luck, Kusanagi-san."

I turned to Erica. "Erica, could you…well…teach me about Ahura Mazda?" Both of us fully knew what this teaching meant. I wasn't even embarrassed. Looks like I've become used to kissing Erica. "As you command, my king."

Holding my face with both her hands, we kissed.

As our lips intertwined, knowledge about Ahura Mazda & Angra Mainyu flowed into my mind.

-Persian Gods of Good and Evil, the Unborn God, All the Evils of the World…

As our lips parted, I got the sensation that the Authority of the [Sword] had reached it's full potential.

Now that I have the complete power of the sword, all I need to do is to stop Athena's ritual. I have to destroy the temple.

But Athena has somehow allied with a Campione. If I spend too much time fighting him, I may not be able to defeat Athena…

Sensing my thoughts, Erica reassured me. "Relax Godou. I haven't heard of any Campione coming in Japan. The guy who is allied with Athena must have become a Campione very recently, right? If it's like that, you can definitely win!"

"Thanks."

Overthinking the situation won't do any good. I'll save my thoughts about this guy until I meet him. Along with Erica, I ran to the Nanao Shrine.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\Kusanagi Godou's perspective-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

I finally made my way near the Nanao Shrine. Erica said that she would support me from far away. Just as Mariya said, there was a guy guarding the path. Holding two swords, he calmly guarded the stairs. So this was the mysterious Campione…

He hasn't noticed me yet.

Looking at his posture, I could sense that he was a master swordsman. Not as good as Doni maybe, but definitely better than Erica.

Since he hasn't noticed me, I'll activate my Authority-

"As the one who holds all victory in my hands, I am the strongest.

Man and devil - all enemies, all who harbor enmity will be vanquished.

I shall smash through all enemies in my way!"

I activated the [Bull]. It's restriction was that the opponent should be stronger than me.

"Stop hiding and face me. Or are you too afraid to do so?" Looks like he heard the chant and found out about me.

I walked forward to face him. Raising my voice, I asked him, "Who are you?"

The tall, red-haired boy answered me, "My name is Emiya Shirou. You must be Kusanagi Godou, right?"

"Yeah. I need to stop Athena from regaining her power. Would you kindly get out of the way?"

"Sorry, but Athena asked me to stop anyone from passing through. She is conducting some sort of ritual. It would be bad if anyone interferes." If she completes the ritual, she will ascend to a true Heretic God! I'd better stop her before that!

"So, you refuse to get out of the way, do you?" Looks like there is no other option than to fight.

"As you can see. If you try to pass through, I'll be forced to attack you. Retreat now."

"Sorry, I cannot do that! I'll beat you and then destroy the temple!"

I ran behind instead of moving forward to confront him.

Running at him with the [Bull] would be definite suicide. It didn't work on Erica and this guy is stronger than Erica. I'll just be cut down mid-punch.

He wasn't following. Of course, he wouldn't. No guard would move away from the place he is protecting.

There was a street-light nearby. It had stopped working due to Athena's interference. I uprooted it with my boosted strength.

Even though I felt guilty about destroying public property, it was the best path to victory.

Wielding it like a spear, I charged at Emiya.

"Trace on: Rho Aias!"

To confront my makeshift weapon, he summoned a pink seven-layered barrier.

The street-light I was wielding made contact with the barrier.

Even though I was pouring all my strength, I could not break the barrier. Instead, the street-light was breaking.

"O' mighty bull that possesseth the horns of shining gold, grant me your aid!"

Spell words that boosted the power of my Authority. More power flowed into my body. I directed it into my hands.

In exchange, I had only ten minutes left until the strength of the [Bull] receded.

Pouring strength into my fists, I pushed the makeshift spear at the barrier.

No damage. Just WHAT is this damn thing made of?!

"All evil things, fear me! Unjust beings of power, cannot defeat me! - for I am strongest, able to break all barriers!"

I poured even more magic into the spell words, increasing my strength.

-2 minutes left.

My fists were burning. According to my wishes, the entire strength of the [Bull] Authority was concentrated into my fists. It hurt. It felt like they would explode.

On the good side, the barrier was breaking.

At an astonishing speed.

First layer. Second layer. Third layer.

Emiya's face was worried. This was the first time I had seen him like this.

Fourth layer. Fifth layer.

All the seven layers of the barrier were probably of the same level of strength. Hence, when I could successfully penetrate one, the same carried over to the others…

Sixth layer. Seventh…

"Rho Aias!"

The final layer of the barrier… exploded, taking the colliding head of the streetlight with it. Also, I lost the [Bull] Authority. Unable to hold it any longer, the remaining part of the streetlight held by me fell.

A draw. Even though I managed to pierce the barrier, I couldn't directly damage him. The same for him.

"Trace on!" Summoning a sword in his right hand, he easily closed the distance between us.

The thrust of his blade was fast. At this speed, there was no way I could avoid it. Hence…

"Fear of the winged, both the evil and the powerful, all shall fear I who hold these feathered wings. My wings will bring you curse and just deserts!"

Super speed, acceleration and lightness of the body. These were the boosts offered by the [Raptor].

I easily avoided the slash of the sword. But just when I took the moment to counterattack, I missed by around 10 meters.

Avoiding his counter to my failed counter, I forgot the most important part:

I was currently behind Emiya Shirou, some distance away from the steps leading to the Nanao Shrine.

But before I could realize that, I heard a few words behind me:

"Trace set. Accel max!"

Around a dozen swords rained at me at lightning speed. All aimed at my feet.

Caught unaware, they pierced my feet and stopped the [Raptor] Authority.

"Guh!" The injuries were nothing special. Still, this was the first time in the fight that I had been directly damaged.

Due to being attacked on my feet, the [Raptor] was dispelled. Stunned due to my injuries and unreinforced by any Authority, I could not react as Emiya threw me out.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\Emiya Shirou's perspective-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Damn it. That speed Authority almost got me. I didn't even notice how he ended up behind me… I was lucky I got him unaware.

Even before that, due to breaking Rho Aias, I had taken injuries on my left arm and knee. Even though Avalon was healing me, the fact was that a complete amateur had hurt me. I couldn't hold back anymore…

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked at Kusanagi.

Instinctively, I knew that his [Speed] Authority had been dispelled. Lucky me.

He got up. Looking somewhat dazzled, he started reciting his spellwords.

"I am the dragon of injustice, the strongest and the most wicked of butchers! The sword that protects the men and women of righteousness, obey me!"

Rays of light formed around Kusanagi.

"To become a Campione, you defeated the Persian God of Evil, Angra Mainyu. That is the power you have usurped!"

"That's right." Was my instinctive reply.

The rays of light began turning into swords. Instinctively, I knew the fact that these swords were forged to defeat the God Angra Mainyu.

20%. These swords were not complete. Even though I should attack when those weapons were weak, I decided to wait until they were fully forged and add them to my arsenal. Even though I had defeated Angra Mainyu, I instinctively knew we would meet again and I wanted to be prepared for our meeting…

"Before the arrival of Zoroaster, the Persian prophet, the Iranians worshipped numerous gods. Their greatest foe was Angra Mainyu, the God who represented All the Evil in the World!"

55%. As Kusanagi recited the knowledge of the spellwords, the power of his increased. A golden longsword appeared in his hands.

"Zoroaster denounced the old gods and pronounced Ahura Mazda, the old God of Light as the one true creator god. Likewise, Angra Mainyu was also elevated to the true evil, constantly harassing the God of Light!"

At the same moment, Kusanagi attacked me by launching the incomplete sword at me. I intercepted it with a few D ranked Noble Phantasms.

"Angra Mainyu, the principle of evil, created the Daevas and the Drujs, male and female demons to increase the rule of evil! They were created to overcome the hold of good in the world and to oppose Ahura Mazda!"

85%. Almost complete…

"This is the truth of Angra Mainyu, the God you have defeated! Emiya Shirou, the sword to defeat you has been forged! Brace yourself!"

He swung the golden longsword in his hands. A large number of golden swords were aimed at me.

That said, I didn't need to wait any longer. The [Sword] to defeat Angra Mainyu had been recorded into my collection.

I intercepted the golden swords launched at me by firing my traced swords at them.

"You must have noticed something. All this while, as you were ratting off stuff from a mythology book, I didn't lift a single finger. You must be wondering why?"

"Trace on." With two words, I replicated the entire armory of swords created by Kusanagi.

"Trace bullet: Continuous fire!" With four words, I fired the entire armory at the panicking Kusanagi.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\Emiya Shirou's perspective-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Our fight was locked in a stalemate. Due to having the same type of power, we both knew how to counter each other.

When he launched a sword at me, I intercepted it with a sword from my creation and vice-versa.

Even though I hadn't taken a single injury, I hadn't managed to hurt Kusanagi either. Even though I could keep on dragging this fight on, it was in my best interest to finish this fight early.

"Trace on!" This time, I summoned Archer's bow and Caladbolg, the sword of the Irish hero, Fergus Mac Roich. Applying [Alteration] on Caladbolg, I reshaped it to make it more like an arrow. At the end, it resembled a giant screw more than anything else.

Loading it into my bow, I aimed it at Kusanagi. Seeing my threatening posture, Kusanagi launched his golden blades at me.

"Caladbolg II!" Calling the true name of the blade, I filled it with more [Od] than it could handle, breaking it. I released the Broken Phantasm.

I expected Kusanagi to block the exploding arrow by his golden blades. Instead,

"Leave the arrow alone. Aim for that bastard!" Saying this, he commanded his arrows. Kusanagi was pouring his magical power into the golden sword held by him! He was planning to _cut the arrow_!

Taking me by surprise, the golden swords cut into my flesh, destroying the essence of Angra Mainyu within me.

Just as the arrow entered his range, Kusanagi slashed it. Unfortunately, an A+ rank projectile wouldn't be stopped from just that.

Kusanagi was thrown away by the explosion that destroyed one of Berserker's lives.

_-Chapter end-_

_Authorities used_

By Kusanagi Godou

[Bull]

Strength A+

Speed C+

Defence D

{Restriction: Opponent should be physically stronger than you}

{Main: Allows super strength to be used; Concentrated around arms}

{Additional: Pain tolerance increased}

[Golden Sword of the Warrior]

Strength A++ (while attacking an Authority; full incantation)

Strength C (while attacking anything other than an Authority; full incantation)

Speed C+

Defence D+

{Restriction: Should have in-depth information about the God the Authority is to be used against; Usually transferred via [Instruction] spell}

{Main: Seals Authorities}

{Additional: Complete mastery of conventional weapons}

[Raptor]

Strength D+

Speed A++

Defence D+

By Emiya Shirou

Nil

{Restriction: Opponent should be faster than you are; can be triggered by a martial artist's punch, or a surprise attack}

{Main: Allows Godspeed}

{Additional: Will cause heart pains if used for too long}

_Skills used_

By Kusanagi Godou

Nil

By Emiya Shirou

[Reinforcement]

Note- Due to becoming a Campione, the initial strength and the limits of his body have increased many times over.

Strength(Max.) –B++

Speed(Max.)-C+

Defence(Max.)-C+

Max. means maximum at the moment. After further training rank may increase.

_Weapons used_

Kanshou and Bakuya (Archer's favored dual falcions)

Rank-C+ (when wielded together)

Caliburn

Rank-B+

Imitation of the [Sword]

Rank-A++ (on Angra Mainyu/related)

Rank-D(on anything else)

Rho Aias

Rank-?

Caladbolg II(broken)

Rank-A++

This is the remastered version of Land of Steel's rewrite. Remastered not rewritten! The plot is still the same, still the fight has been revamped, more action and less idiocy. Even the Author's Note is revamped! No, really!

Latest:

Gekka Utahime no Magi no Ou : Vilhelm Zest is the best villain ever! He is an awesome swordsman who can slice bullets, good at manipulating people, has the manipulative bastard aura and is even the affably evil type! With zero magic, he easily beats the two female protagonists! The first volume is up on Nanodesu. Even though I didn't really understand whatever happened in the end which caused him to lose, even his death was awesome! The novel's up on Nanodesu. The first volume is complete; the second is on hiatus with 35% done. I recommend you to read it!

Mahou koukou anime: The mahou koukou anime is awesome! Too bad I suck at science and didn't understand the novels! I read until Vol.5 until I finally gave up. Tatsuya is too… emotionless. I think it was described in the novel somewhere, but he does show emotions, just not too many times. I think it was the low point of the show; that and the unexplained magic. That said, I didn't understand the novels with the explanations, so I am probably just dumb after all.

Godslaying Blade Works: The chapters are getting longer, my attention span is getting shorter. Even though this was the fic that inspired me to write my fic, I can't read it now. Don't know whether it is 'ironic' or not, but it sure as hell is 'pitiful'.

A/N - Anyway, was out for almost one month. You probably don't care what I was busy with, so I won't elaborate. The whole chapter was supposed to be up but my tendency to write short interfered. The Authority stats and info is given too. Think something is wrong/ more info is needed, give me a PM.

So, for those who read the earlier (deleted) chapters, the concept is same, the fight is just revamped. If you don't think is better than before, just tell me the points by PM. Notice any plot-holes, the same. OOC-ness, the same.

If you want to contribute any money, forward it to your latest orphanage, childcare, etc. The Butterfly Effect will surely make my update come faster.

I will be using Spirit Vision A LOT. Mostly to give him powers without looking like I am pulling stuff outta my ass. Shirou still isn't getting any Authorities and the difficulty level is increased, so EX-CALIBUR! might be more frequent. Also, the jewel Archer gave him? (In HF! he get's Archer's jewel.) Can I use it in my plot? You know, Heroic Spirits don't carry around stuff for nostalgia. At the very least, I don't think Archer would do so.

On another count, someone said that HF! Shirou is more like Gabriel Blessing!Shirou. Is that right? If possible, I don't want to make him like that.

If you guys think Godou cannot survive a broken Caladbolg, I think the Campione vitality and resistance will help out. If you guys think Godou cannot stand after taking a Caladbolg, WILLING SUSPENSION OF DISBELIEF!

Anyway, I am out now. Will be continued later. Ian nest chaptor. (Intentional Engrish.)

Bye.

(Word Count: 4752)


	2. Chapter 2

Land of Steel REMASTERED

Disclaimer: Fate Stay/Night and Campione belong to their respective creators. I don't get any money doing this.

Chapter II

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Kusanagi Godou's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

"Aaah..ah…" I groan as I try to get back on my feet.

Looks like I had fallen unconscious for a while. In response to the [Golden Sword], Emiya attacked me with an arrow. I countered that by cutting the arrow and aiming the [Sword] at him.

I look at myself. My arms have suffered severe burns and have some flesh ripped off. My chest has endured lesser but still painful injuries. I am a mess.

Even though I cut the arrow, it still caused me such injuries…

I put that thought away. A lucky side-effect of that explosion is that I can use the [Camel] on myself.

"Every sinner shall tremble before my power. Now is the time, that I obtain the toughness of ten mountains, the strength of a hundred rivers, and the power of a thousand camels! Upon my mighty self, I shall bear the symbol of the raging camel!"

Much better. The Camel Authority lessens the pain felt by me. It also increases my healing. I pour magical energy into the Authority to increase my recovery.

Currently, I am surrounded by a cloud of dust. It must be a side effect of the [Exploding Arrow].

Just then, the dust is blown away by a gust of wind.

A sword falls in front of me and buries itself into the ground. It's Erica's Cuore di Leone. Tied to the hilt with a string is a message written in paper.

On it is written,

_Can you keep him busy for a while? —Erica_

Erica…

She must have a plan to beat that guy.

I think about it. The [Bull], [Raptor] and the [Sword] have been used. Currently, I am using the [Camel]. I cannot meet the restrictions on the Authorities for the [Stallion],[Wind],[Boar],[Ram],[Goat] and the [Youth]. Essentially, the second the [Camel] is exhausted, I'll lose. Hence, the only thing I can do is trust in that plan of hers.

The dust has already blown away.

As I was thinking, Emiya has already loaded another arrow into his bow and shot it at me. Even though I attacked him with the [Sword] he doesn't look like he has taken any damage.

"Tsk." I hear Emiya's annoyance as I dodge his arrow.

Unlike the earlier one, it isn't an exploding arrow.

_Maybe he has exhausted his supply of exploding arrows?_

My instincts reject that idea.

_Maybe he is trying to beat me without killing me?_

That could be a weakness. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to take advantage of it.

I run in his direction. Since the [Camel] empowers my legs, it also increases my speed.

Emiya loads another arrow into his bow.

He is in my kicking range.

He tries to back away. I try to kick him before he does so.

I succeed in kicking him.

He is launched 50 metres away.

Fantastic kicking power. This is the strength of the [Camel] Authority.

Before he can stand up, I rush to kick his fallen form. If I keep him from regaining his composure, I can keep him busy for a longer time.

Just before I kick him, he rolls to the side. Summoning a sword, he slashes at my foot.

Taking advantage of my flinching from the pain, he stands up. And then…

He punches me in the face.

I am thrown back.

Ignoring the pain, I stand up. I see Emiya running at me, sword in hand. The sword, with it's pure-white blade and golden hilt, gives off a regal feel.

Taking a kicking posture, I ready myself for a kick with my full power.

I tense up.

The second he enters my range, I give him a full powered kick!

—Impossible. My feet hit only the air. Wait that means—

_He predicted my kick and backed away to dodge it!_

"You're open."

Emiya's voice entered my ears at the same moment Emiya's sword pierced my chest.

_It hurts, ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts, itsoutrageouslypainful! _

After piercing my chest in one fast blow, Emiya quickly pulled the sword out.

Holding his sword in reverse-grip, he smashed me with the flat of his blade.

Fortunately, I hadn't fallen unconscious yet. I was trying my best to hold on to my consciousness, to not black out.

Emiya once again prepared to smash me with his sword.

I gave up. No matter what, the next hit will surely leave me unconscious.

And then—

"Cuore di Leone! Abandon your true form and and take the likeliness of a chain!"

A chain wraps around my abdomen.

Erica easily pulls me away with one hand as she continues to recite spellwords.

"Eloi, Eloi, Lama Sabachthani! My God! Why hast thou forsaken me!"

Erica's final trump card, a spell that could wound even Gods. The Lamentation of Christ at Golgotha. Instead of focusing it on her weapon, she was instead spreading it out at the ground underneath Emiya. She was stopping him from moving!

"O Lord! I wail and beg through the day, yet you forsake me— I cry and pray through the night, yet you ignore me. But you remain the most holy, you that have the praise of Israel as your throne!"

Having pulled me away, Erica dissolved the chain. Meanwhile, the spellwords of despair began freezing the earth. My body began shaking from the sheer cold.

"Though each bone of my body is shattered, my heartache melts like a lit candle. You shall bury me in the dust of dead earth! Wild dogs surround me, Evil company hems me in!

God sits aloof in heaven, unwilling to lend aid.

To be alone is to despair, difficulty gives rise to curses."

The feeling of despair continued to increase. I suddenly realized my teeth were chattering. If the spell was having such an effect on me, I wondered what would happen to Emiya at whom the spell was directed?

"O Lord my Saviour, I beseech you— aid me! Snatch me away from the weapons of the enemy, snatch me from the jaws of the lion, snatch me from the horns of the bull!"

A transparent dome surrounded Emiya. The wall was made of curses, the entire structure was made of curses!

"My God! Why hast thou forsaken me!"

With the final line of the incantation, the feeling of despair monumentally rose. Yet, Erica's spell was still incomplete.

She summoned her beloved sword and buried it into the ground.

"Cuore di Leone, you are the unbreakable blade. Even when split into a thousand, your strength shall not wane! Come, I, Erica Blandelli has need of your strength! Bless the earth with your grace!"

Emiya was surrounded by a thousand blades, all buried into the ground. With the feeling of despair coloring the air, it looked like a desolate graveyard.

"Cuore di Leone — Thus I order you to this mission, O lion of steel. May you rend, skewer and rip apart the foe! May you conquer, annihilate the enemy, and seize victory! I leave the battlefield to you!"

And the buried blades turned into steel lions. Emiya was surrounded by hundreds of lions. So this was her plan!

_She must have developed this spell after our duel._ Just as this thought entered my mind—

Erica suddenly collapsed into the ground. I rushed to her side.

"Are you okay!?"

"Don't worry, Godou. I exhausted a little too much magical energy. You should concentrate on him—

_I should concentrate on you. There is no way anyone could survive that_— I wanted to say that. But the moment I looked back, the dome had disappeared. There was only a boy surrounded by a large amount of scrap metal.

"Pitiful. Is this all you are capable of?" Emiya Shirou asked me this question with a feral grin etched on his face.

_Authorities used_

By Kusanagi Godou

[Camel]

Strength D+ (arm strength; punching)

B+ (leg strength; kicking)

Speed C++

Defence B+

{Restriction: User must be extremely injured}

{Main: Allows super strength to be used; Concentrated around legs}

{Additional: Pain tolerance increased, toughness increased, healing of wounds}

_Skills used_

[Arm reinforcement]

C+ rank

Used to pull Godou away

[Dome of Despair]

A+ rank

Original spell; Highly taxing on magic reserves; Can easily destroy a unskilled opponent

A/N – How about tomorrow? Also, what is the key combo for the — sign? You know, the big dash? I have to copy it from the Campione LNs and it's drivin' me crazy!

Also, the FPS writing style has changed. How do you like it? Please inform me by PM or your reviews. Also, the rankings; are they okay or do you see any changes?

The next chapter will end this part.

Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Land of Steel REMASTERED

Disclaimer: Fate Stay/Night and Campione belong to their respective creators. I don't get any money doing this.

Chapter III

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Erica Brandelli's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

"Pitiful. Is this all you are capable of?" Emiya Shirou asks this while surrounded by a large amount of scrap iron.

Impossible. The lion created from the steel of Cuore di Leone is extremely tough. Godou had to use the [Bull] to even damage it. The use of the [Golgotha Spell Words] should have increased its already high combat capacity. And then I used the [Dome of Despair] to summon hundreds of them. That should have been plain overkill. So how is he still alive?!

He looks more or less uninjured. His shirt has been slashed a few times, but he certainly looks well enough.

Unfortunately, I exhausted most of my magic reserves in my previous spell. Even a single [Golgotha Spell] might render me unconscious. Also, Godou has used up all his Authorities. We are—

My thoughts are interrupted by Godou's spell words:

"For victory, come before me!

Immortal sun, please grant me the shining steed.

The divine horse of glory,

Bringing forth the light wheel that symbolized the lord!"

Godou used the spellwords for summoning the [Stallion]. And—

In the pitch black darkness caused by Athena's magic, a second sun rises from the eastern skies.

A searing pillar of white fire descends on the ground.

I remember. The restriction for the [Stallion] was that it could only be used against [Great Sinners]. Emiya Shirou had recently turned into a Campione, hence he did not have enough opportunities to commit sins. Hence, Godou could not use the stallion against him. But, my use of the [Dome of Despair] must have attached a large amount of sins on him, allowing Godou to use the [Stallion]—

In response to this, Emiya responds: "Trace on. Rho Aias!"

A pink seven-layered barrier protects him. An immensely strong barrier that required Godou to completely exhaust the [Bull] —

But his spell isn't over yet. "Trigger off. Set— Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens!"

Runes appear on the barrier, changing it's color to a bright crimson.

And— the spear of white fire makes contact with the red barrier.

The [Stallion] completely fails to pierce the barrier. Emiya Shirou is completely unfazed by Godou's final hope.

If Emiya protects himself with this until the fire died out—

Godou would lose. Without any other Authorities to fall back on, he wouldn't be able to win.

I can't allow that.

It is unlikely for my plan to work. Still, I don't see any other options. I carefully focus my already dwindled magic into my sword.

"O lion of steel, thou art the mind and body of sorrow and fury. Thou art the harbringer of grief to gods and spirits, one who will bathe in the blood of your foes— Appear before me, the spear of Longinus —!"

A spear appears. Infused with magic giving it the lethality of the spear Longinus, it could do the impossible task of wounding even a God.

I resist the impulse to fall unconscious. I haven't sent the spear to Godou yet—!

"Godou! Beat him with this—!"

Summoning my last strength, I throw it near Godou. And then, the world turned black—

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Emiya Shirou's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

The falling spear of fire cannot breach the protection of Rho Aias.

Kusanagi Godou looks on in despair as his attack fails to damage his opponent.

All I need to do is to wait for the flame to subside. Due to the restriction imposed by Rho Aias, I cannot move while defending with it. Seven Rings That Cover the Fiery Heavens adds another restriction— I cannot cast any magic while being covered by it.

The price for the perfect defense is the inability for offense.

Kusanagi Godou doesn't appear to have any other attacks. The second this fire stops I will—

"Godou! Beat him with this—!"

Just then, his girlfriend shows up and gives Kusanagi a javelin to attack with.

I look again. His girlfriend appears to have collapsed from the magic extracting it's toll on her body. Kusanagi looks like he is going to help her, but changes his mind.

"Erica, you idiot—!" So his girlfriend's name is Erica, huh?

Taking a breath to calm himself, Kusanagi takes a javelin throwing stance.

"Take this, you bastard— " Saying this, Kusanagi throws the spear at my unprotected chest.

The stance was completely wrong. I expected the javelin to miss by a long margin.

Hence, I was surprised when the javelin hurled in the direction of my chest.

I kept my cool and ignored the reflex to close my eyes. If I suddenly panic, my projection might break, rendering me open to the blast of fire—!

The moment Kusanagi's spear would strike my chest, it was deflected away. At the same moment, the spear of white fire finally burns out.

"How—" Kusanagi's jaws fall in surprise.

I pick up the spear thrown by Kusanagi and bash him on the head with it, finally rendering him unconscious.

Rho Aias allows for perfect defense from all sides. The chance for Kusanagi's spear to pierce me never existed in the first place.

"…looks like my job is done. I don't think they'll wake up for a while now."

As I look around, the unnatural darkness started by Athena's spell has vanished. Streetlights have illuminated the streets and the light from skyscrapers is leaking out of the windows.

Athena's spell must have succeeded— That or someone else attacked the temple while I was busy.

Even though I don't have a watch, I think it will be a little past 12 now. I think I'll go and check on Athena now.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Emiya Shirou's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

I finally make it to the shrine. Luckily, it doesn't look like anyone has attacked it yet. The barrier on the door to prevent the entrance of intruders is still standing undamaged.

The barrier stops me from opening the door. If I tear it down, Athena might think that an enemy has attacked. Hence, the only thing I can do is wait for her to come out.

A few minutes later, the door opens— and out comes a little girl.

"Um… did the spell fail?"

"Worry not, one has recovered the power of the trinity. Why dost thou ask so?"

_Because you look like a little girl._

Understanding what I was thinking, she says in her usual style that she is more used to this form. Then…

"Wouldst thou prefer I change into my earlier form?"

The images of Athena's older form, her soft bust, her moist lips crept into my mind. I fight to stop a blush from appearing on my face.

"No, no, it's okay. This form is good!"

If Athena has to use her magic on me, she'll have to kiss me(or vice-versa). And the guilt of kissing a kid is lesser than that of kissing a grown woman.

Anyway, moving on to more serious matters…

"Your goal is summoning the Greek God Zeus and killing him, right?"

Athena nods, her expressionless face mildly colored with rage. "True. My Father, the King of Heavens and the Master of the Sun, Zeus. To annihilate him is the reason I have taken the form of a Defiant Goddess in this world."

I had heard this before. Being Japanese, I hadn't learnt too much about Greek Gods like Athena. But from what I knew, Athena was the favorite child of Zeus. Athena had explained me about the Greek myths, like her birth by Zeus' rape of her mother Metis. The gist of it was that the natures of Gods could be different from their myths.

"You said that you needed to become a complete Here- no sorry, Defiant Goddess" I quickly changed the word on incurring Athena's glare, "because your current form wouldn't be able to stand against him, right? Now that you have achieved your full power, what steps are you going to take for the summoning?"

"Dost thou remember one's tale of sensing the Gorgoneion in Japan from Italy? All one aims to do is find an artifact with the presence of Zeus. On a later auspicious date, the artifact shall be used to summon one's father."

"I understand. If you require my help in any of that, just ask."

Athena smiles and nods. "Emiya Shirou, one thanks thee for thy help. One owes thee much for handling that troublesome brat."

"Even though this cannot be called appropriate compensation, please accept this—" Saying that, she stood up on her toes and gently kissed me on the lips.

A large amount of information— memories, experiences— were transmitted to my mind. The Persian spells Athena gained from the Gorgonieon were transferred to me. Even though they were few in number, they were extremely useful to me.

Athena really helped me out. To me who should be her natural enemy, she helped me understand the world I was in. Gods, Campione, magi— I most probably would have been clueless about everything. She even taught me how to control divine power and a few of this world's spells. About my Tracing, I told her that it was Hermetic Magic from a grimoire I somehow got from accident. Even though she did not accept it, she didn't ask me about it either.

"Thanks. You were really helpful to me. It's more like I was repaying my debt to you."

Athena simply smiled. The darkness increased in front of me and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, she had disappeared.

_What a flashy technique. _When the darkness suddenly increased, I instinctively closed my eyes. It was similar to being blinded by a flash of light.

I made my way down the shrine. At the bottom of the shrine, Kusanagi Godou and his girlfriend were lying unconscious. After deciding against waking them, I decided to head home.

—It's 12:45 now. If Koudzuki-san is asleep, will I have to sleep on the road?

I tried to shake off such depressing thoughts as I ran to my temporary house.

_Authorities used_

By Kusanagi Godou

[Stallion]

Strength A++

Speed D+

Defence B+

{Restriction: The opponent should be a great sinner.}

{Main: Attacks the opponent with an extremely high temperature spear of fire}

_Skills used_

[Lance of Longinus]

Rank: Used by Erica:N/A

Used by Godou: D+

Gives the spear the attributes of the Lance of Longinus. Can be used to injure a God.

_Noble Phantasms used_

[Rho Aias]

Rank: N/A [Defensive Phantasm]

A seven layered barrier. Each barrier can negate A-ranked damage. The user cannot move while defending.

Skill: Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens

A skill that negates all fire damage and increases resistance to magic damage. Restrictions include an inability to cast magic.

A/N – How about next chapter? Wait, I said that last chapter too, you are saying? Wait a moment. Lemme do the short, meaningful thing first.

Erica manages to make Athena's _finger_ bleed with the Longinus. I think that qualifies for N/A ranking. Also, as you see, I suck at shipping and Athena's Old English. Is there a translator that converts normal speech to Athena's style?

Thanks to battleking for help. Thanks for the reviews, hope Shirou isn't OOC, send a P.M, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, done.

The long, meaningless part starts now!

Curb-Stomp Battle— If you know, a curb-stomp battle is a battle where a side curb-stomps the other. Simple, right? Like, Berserker vs. Gilgamesh in Unlimited Blade Works.

Anticlimatic Battle—Where the battle is extremely built up, but at the end… you feel let down. Curb-stomp battles are usually this. Eg. First Volturi vs. Cullen battle solved by _negotiation_ of all things.

Now, the point is, do you know any curb-stomp battle which is NOT anticlimactic? In Unlimited Blade Works, Berserker vs. Gilgamesh most of us already know the outcome. Gilgamesh is hax. But still, the way Berserker takes the sword-spam is badass, he the way he refuses to disappear until Ilya closes her eyes is a tearjerker and... well, you get my drift.

In Campione!, most of the Campione vs. (anything except God or another Campione) battles are like this. So, if I want a random cultist to go down, I want him to look badass while going down.

Well, the long, meaningless part of the A/N is over! Thank you! (BTW, the "long, meaningless" A/N wasn't "long" at all. That was a deliberate anticlimax. )


	4. Chapter 4

Land of Steel REMASTERED

Disclaimer: Fate Stay/Night and Campione belong to their respective creators. I don't get any money doing this.

Chapter IV

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Emiya Shirou's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

"So… after Athena-chan went home, I was so relieved that I decided to drink a little. A little became a little more…. and well, you get the drift…" I am currently faking a sheepish expression on my face while trying to explain the reason why I arrived at 12:45 night yesterday to the owner of the house I am boarding(hypnotized my way in), Sakura Koudzuki.

Koudzuki-san is two years older than me, but has a childish face that makes her look like a middle-schooler. For some reason, she also acts a bit like a middle-schooler. Athena hypnotized her into letting us freeload at her house. Unfortunately, I never asked Athena WHAT she hypnotized Koudzuki-san into thinking. I don't know how this magic works, hence hypnotizing her to find out that could be dangerous.(*1)

"Wow, this is really tasty! Emiya-san, you could totally become a house-husband!" Koudzuki-san totally ignores my lies while eating my prepared Western breakfast. Omlette, toast and some orange juice. It is a rather frugal breakfast and I would prefer something heavier, but I am not this house' owner and I would rather not hypnotise her into allowing me to buy more.

"Did you just confess to me? Sorry, but I'm already taken." I casually reply back.

"I…didn't confess or anything...wait, what were we talking about in the first place!?" A blush and then an angry face. Koudzuki-san has many expressions.

"I was giving my excuses for coming home at 12:45 night." I steer the conversation back on track.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that…wait, how could you boldly say that you are providing excuses? Were you doing something wrong?"

"After Athena left, I was so relieved that I decided to drink a bit. I got drunk. When I came to, a lot of time had passed by." Being drunk is the only possible explanation. I can't JUST say, _I got into a fight with a devil king to protect a goddess, _can I?

"Oh, THAT was the reason? I'm relieved." Surprisingly, Koudzuki-san tells me that she's relieved, entirely forgetting about my getting drunk. I don't know why she is relieved, but something tells me it would be better to not ask. (2*)

"So, do you know any decent high-school around here? I am planning to move here after my apartment papers are done." One more lie. Even though I am planning to get a permanent home and enroll in a high school, I currently do not have the means to do so.

"Akinomizu High is a rather nice high school. It's a bit of a distance from around here. Actually, it was a girl's high school until a few years ago, but the boy's population isn't too low. It is joined to Akinomizu Women's College, my college! So if you attend there, we can meet more often!"

"Is that so? Were you a former alumni?"

"Wow, you guessed it! Actually…"

Like this, we end up conversing about Akinomizu High. I think she managed to convince me to attend. Unfortunately, I am currently penniless in an unknown world, forced to hypnotise an innocent to avoid sleeping on the pavement. Unless I get a windfall out of nowhere, attending a high school just isn't possible.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Emiya Shirou's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Well, Koudzuki-san went to college a while ago. She left me a duplicate key to her apartment. Hence, I can go out if I want. So, that's what I'm doing.

I am meaninglessly walking around Nishinippori. Athena told me that a devil king, a Campione was the strongest monster, a human who had defeated a god. Only a god or another Campione could stand up to them.

Since no one other than his girlfriend appeared to help Kusanagi against me, this must be true.

This means that this world's Magic Associations would keep track of them. Keeping an eye on such impossible monsters is the only sane thing to do. Unfortunately, since I am not from this world, I don't know who or what they are.

But.

Yesterday, when Athena and I attacked Nanao Shrine, we drove out all of it's residents. All of them should have seen my face. They must have reported my face and characteristics to the magic association around here.

Hence,

The moment I sense someone trying to follow me, it would be correct to assume that the person is affiliated to a magic association. I'll get that person to take me to the magic association.

A Campione's magic resistance nullifies nearly all magic; this is what Athena told me. Since no sane person would pick a fight with a near-invincible monster with the ability to nullify their trump-cards, I think they will accept all my demands.

Of course, if no one tries to track me down, I'll just go to the Nanao Shrine again and get someone to take me to the magic association.

After randomly walking about 10 minutes, I feel a presence following me. It's a girl of around my age in a traditional sailor uniform.

_Doesn't that mean she is bunking classes?_ I ignore that irrelevant thought and keep on walking.

I leisurely walk through the commercial districts, passing shops and stores, until I finally reached a narrow alleyway. I have never been to Tokyo in my life. I was just following my instincts.

Turning around, I look at the high-schooler in front of me. "Why the hell are you following me?" is the question I ask her. Of course, I already know the answer…

"You… didn't you help the Heretic Goddess destroy the Nanao Shrine? Where is that Goddess now?" Looks like she is wary of Athena.

"Unfortunately, Athena departed the country yesterday, after regaining her power." And with a hint of sarcasm, "Without her aid, I am completely and utterly defenseless."

"Good for me!" She thrusts her palm at me. "Oh feared Kagatsuchi, burn this heretic!"

Three fireballs are launched at me.

I pour my od into Archer's arm. "Trace on." Begin projection.

Projection complete. Kanshou and Bakuya appear in my hands. I slash at the fireballs with the black and white blades.

"What!? No one has done that before!"

Taking advantage of her surprise, I run in her direction. Panicked, she throws a few more fireballs at me. I cut them all.

She isn't moving at all. What an amateur.

Just as she makes another palm thrust, I slam her hand with the flat of Kanshou. Then, I touch the tip of Bakuya to her neck.

"Yield."

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Amakasu Touma's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Yesterday, a surprising event had occurred.

The Greek Heretic Goddess Athena(*3) had attacked the Nanao Shrine, seizing the Gorgoneion from the Hime Miko Mariya Yuri. She had started a ritual to increase her power. The side-effects of the ritual extinguished all light and most of the electricity in the city.

Kusanagi Godou, the Seventh Campione had decided to defeat Athena before she could ascend to her true power.

When the lights started working again, I had expected that Kusanagi-sama had won. But the unconscious bodies of Kusanagi and his lover Erica lying near the stairs of the shrine disproved that assumption. The surroundings had taken surprisingly little damage. A street-light had been torn down. The earth had been flattened down. A large amount of destroyed steel lion sculptures were lying around. I sensed that they were composed of the same metal as Erica Brandelli's sword. The starting stairs leading to the shrine had also broken down.

The inside of the Nanao Shrine was horrible. The Heretic Goddess had desecrated the insides of the temple by destroying each and every religious artifact inside. Also, an ominous magic circle had been etched on the ground which was likely used by the Goddess to regain her strength. Thankfully, the replacement costs would be somewhat low.

After waking up Kusanagi Godou and his Italian lover, I came to know that Athena had been assisted by a boy named Emiya Shirou. Emiya Shirou was a Campione, having defeated the Heretic God, Angra Mainyu. During the fight, he had only demonstrated two spells: a spell that increased his strength and endurance, and another that summoned swords. None of which were related to Angra Mainyu. The incantation he used was "Trace on." A Hermetic style, perhaps? I had heard all of their spells could be carried out with a one stock incantation.

The swords he summoned were two black and white swords meant to be dual-wielded and a golden hilted longsword meant for nobility. When I asked Brandelli-san to send me the memories of the fight with [Instruction], I was astounded. He had been summoning divine artifacts. The Chinese falchions named after their blacksmiths- Kanshou & Bakuya and the legendary Sword in the Stone: Caliburn!

During the entire fight, he had not used his Authority. Was it due to the fact that it might end up killing Kusanagi Godou? Or was it a way of demonstrating superiority? To be sure, Emiya Shirou was extremely strong. Without exposing his trump card, his Authority, he had defeated Kusanagi Godou. Also, the collateral damage was gratifyingly low. If Kusanagi Godou had won, the pig Divine Beast would most likely have destroyed the surroundings. Was it better that Kusanagi Godou had lost?

Just then, the sound of my cellphone ringing snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hello, this is Renjou Ayane speaking. Is this Amakasu Touma's number?" Renjou Ayane. A mid-level mage with a fondness for fire magic. She had never called me before so this could be urgent.

"Hello, Ayane-chan. What did you call me for?"

"Actually, someone wants to speak with you. May I pass the call to him?" Strange. I didn't recall her being so polite.

"Please do."

A second later…

"Hello, you might have heard of me. My name is Emiya Shirou."

-Chapter End-

(1*) Just an excuse. If he straight up hypnotized her, how could I stick in 750 words?

(2*) Cheap LOL joke

-A/N Start-

So, how did ya like this chapter? Thanks to battleking as always. Reviews are appreciated. Inform me if you see any errors. Blah, blah,blah…

Anyway, there is a new F/SN anime this year. It could be the HF route or it could be the Archer route. Personally I hope it's HF. Well, the Archer route is good too..

Also, did ya check out the PS Vita Openings of Fate Stay night? I checked them out just yesterday and was blown away. The Youtube user aznbeer has uploaded the HF and UBW ones with subtitles. Want the Fate Opening too. Can anyone send me the link?

A Hundred words more and I will have my story synopsis show 10K+ words! Let's GO!

I might have told you before: my Shirou doesn't have a Reality , the name of the fic is LAND OF STEEL. WTF, you might think? You will know this later!

Also, how da ya like my OC Renjou Ayane? Like? Hate? Didn't know long enough to decide? Sorry, she is a one-shot character with only one purpose: introduce Shirou to HCC. Too bad.

Anyone thinking Shirou was OOC in this chapter? Well, he doesn't want to be hero anymore. He certainly won't mind being a thief.

Done. Bye.

-Suplexedatrain


	5. Chapter 5

Land of Steel REMASTERED

Disclaimer: Fate Stay/Night and Campione belong to their respective creators. I don't get any money doing this.

Chapter V

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Emiya Shirou's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

"So, as I was saying, I need you to help me communicate with your History Compilation Committee. I have a few demands."

"Demands such as letting you leave the country untouched in exchange for leaving me alive, huh… You damn cultist, that's really crafty." Renjou Ayane grumbles.

_I am not a cultist, damn it!_ I just want to tell her that I am a Campione, one of the less-than 10 invincible monsters who can only be matched by Gods and other Campione.

But not now. I'll tell her that in when I meet the heads of this so-called History Compilation Committee. I can just imagine her surprise.

Anyway, after a somewhat tense discussion, I found out that Japan's Magic Association is called History Compilation Committee.

The name supposedly comes from the fact that they maintain the proper history of Japan by keeping the knowledge of magic and divinity away from the public.

"Ayane-chan, please be a _bit_ more mindful of the fact that I have a sword and you are more or less completely helpless." I swing around Kanshou a bit to demonstrate.

"Okay, okay. And don't call me that!" Ayane stuffs her hand into her hand into her skirt pocket and whips out a rectangular bar. Pressing it's side makes the bar light up. The screen is filled with numbers from 0-9 and the characters for * and #... I finally realize! This thing is a cell-phone!

Looks like her call cut through. Ayane starts speaking.

"Hello, this is Renjou Ayane speaking. Is this Amakasu Touma's number?" She must be speaking to a prominent H.C.C. member.

"Hello, Ayane-chan. What did you call me for?"

"Actually, someone wants to speak with you. May I pass the call to him?"

A second later, she passed the cellphone to me.

I kept the bar from touching my skin. The screen is touch-sensitive and it would be a pain to have the call disconnect mid-conversation.

"Excuse me, my name is Amakasu Touma. Who am I speaking to?" A polite voice.

"Hello, you might have heard of me. My name is Emiya Shirou."

"The Campione… Forgive me, I lost myself. I suppose you would want to meet with us to know about the Committee and your powers?" Quite perceptive.

"That's right. Could you send someone to pick us up?"

"I have already taken care of that. One of the HCC members is arriving to pick you up." He… has been tracking me?

"Tracking magic?" I asked my suspicions.

"No, one of the wonders of technology. GPS is really useful. So kind of Ayane-chan to email the co-ordinates…" What does that mean? I understand e-mail, but GPS? One of the advances in technology…

No matter. I'll think about it later.

"Thank you. May I return the phone to Ayane-chan?"

"Calling her by her first name already? How good to be a youth…" Subtle, real subtle. _Actually, I am only calling her by her first name because it annoys her. _Really, if this guy tries to set me up with her, it'll get really annoying. I'll clarify it later.

"Excuse me? Do you have anything left to say?"

"No, not really. Please pass the phone to Ayane-chan." I do. Ayane puts the phone near her ear, blushes and stuffs the phone in her skirt pocket.

"What did he say?" I ask, interested.

"None of your business!" Her curt words and blushing face almost makes me laugh.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Emiya Shirou's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

Around five minutes later, a mini-van arrived to pick us up. The driver was a rather well-built man. Still, he seemed somewhat wary of me.

Ayane picked up on that. Before she could even think of asking him, I lightly bent ahead and whispered to him to not reveal my identity. He nodded.

Sometime later, when she finally asked the man about me and he declined, she angrily turned to me and asked.

"Just who are you? I am not exactly a strong mage, so you easily defeating me is only natural, but however strong you are, you were there with Athena yesterday and helped her attack the shrine! Goddesses don't really care about humans! Sure she might have rewarded you with a fragment of the power of the Gorgoneion, but in the end it's just that: a fragment! Normally, the HCC would attack you because you would be defenseless without the goddess! I thought you were bargaining with them with my life as your hostage! Instead, they let **you** push _them_ around! In the end, the only thing you required from me was the _phone number_! _**Just who the hell are you and why is the HCC kowtowing to you**_?"

"Good, good! You have finally put the pieces together! Then I shall reward you with what you seek, my identity! I am the strongest, towering above all mortals! My will is the greatest, it even pierces the heavens! My fists tear apart the threads of fate! If I wished, I could even slaughter all life on earth with my strength! My mind is—" The speech I stole from some Final Fantasy boss is stopped by the fuming Ayane-chan.

"Goddamnit! STOP THAT CRAPPY BOSS SPEECH! I'll just ask Amakasu-san! You damn cultist, you are really annoying me!" Thank you, Ayane-chan. That's exactly what my goal is.

For the rest of the time, Ayane-chan remained quiet. Looks like I really pissed her off. Too bad. Still, annoying her was fun. I wonder what her reaction would be when she finds out what I am… well, no need to waste time thinking, she'll find out soon enough.

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Renjou Ayane's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

And we finally get off the car. Aobadai, located in the northern part of Meguro ward, is the place where the HCC grimoire library is located. During the entire car trip, me and the damn cultist with the smug expression didn't exchange any words. I only asked him who the hell he was and he starts spouting a goddamn boss speech?! Is he trying to annoy me?

…Of course, that was a rhetorical question. He is definitely trying to push my buttons.

I try to keep myself calm and dignified. Since the cultist is trying to push my buttons, I should keep myself calm.

Emiya Shirou, the exceedingly strong cultist-mage, is walking ahead of me with a smug smile on his face. We are following the driver to our destination, the HCC's office.

After around three minutes, we finally reach the HCC office. Once, we are inside, the driver frantically bows to Emiya-san, shows us the direction where we have to go and takes his leave.

"Why did he bow to you?" I ask Emiya.

"You… are you a mage affiliated to this HCC? Or are you just a hobbyist?" His smile is getting a bit forced.

"Actually, I have been learning magic for only three months." I say this embarrassing fact while trying to keep my face from changing color. Knowing myself, I must have failed miserably.

"Is that so. Have you ever heard of the word 'Campione'?" He asks me this with an impassive face.

"I haven't. I think it means 'Champion' in some western language?" I heard someone say that.

"…You are right. Be prepared for what comes next; it may be helpful for your studies." He says this with a somewhat resigned expression.

I wonder what that means. Anyway, my answer wiped out his smug smile, so that's a victory for me.

We walk ahead. The room where Emiya (my intuition tells me to stop referring to him as 'cultist') is going to meet up with the HCC brass. From what I know, a negotiation will occur. And most likely, Emiya-san will have upper hand.

He knocks once, and opens the door. I follow him and enter.

…The sight I see will surprise me for the rest of my life.

I am just an amateur mage. The Renjou family has really fallen due to a large number of Hime-Miko having their powers destroyed due to certain circumstances. I am not even a Hime-Miko; I had a normal life until around three months before. Completely unaware of magic and related things. Then one day, due to an unfortunate chain of events, I saw magic being used…

Suffice to say, after that, the mage came after me. I had enough fantasy novels to know what would happen: she would either erase my memories or kill me outright.

Well, she caught up to me and tried to erase my memories. It didn't work, and I took the moment of surprise and imitated the mage. Instead of a memory-altering spell, I summoned a blast of fire. Unfortunately, it didn't do much to faze her. It did surprise her, and I took the moment to run like hell before she killed me outright. She didn't chase me.

…That day later, my parents told me that magic existed and I had somehow awakened my abilities as a mage.

… And the woman I tried to blow up became my teacher.

Well, my Spirit Vision is more or less nonexistent, I have no talent at exorcism and no talent in any magic other than fire magic. Latent talents like sensing magic nearby is nil. For now, I am only good at fire magic, and fire magic only. And even my fire magic talent is mid-level at best. My mage ranking is mid-level, but it's only due to my family's status… Actually, I am worse than a trainee.

My teacher tries her best to teach me the basic types of support magic. I am decent at [Instruction], average at [Hypnosis] and any [Healing] talent is non-existent.

Due to which she has been basically ignoring Magic Theory for me. Since my talent for sensing Magic is basically non-existent, I was told to be wary if I saw someone exceedingly beautiful since that person could be a God.

Anyway, the point is that I suck at magic. Latent, passive or active, I suck at using them.

Still, when I entered the room after Emiya, and found the Sayanomiya heir, Kaoru-san, her assistant Amakasu Touma-san and the Hime-Miko with the highest Sprit Vision, Mariya Yuri with their heads touching the ground in an expression of subservience, I couldn't help but be mystified.

Emiya looked like he knew this was going to happen. He gestured them to stand up.

Sayanomiya Kaoru, the person with the greatest authority here said, ""We are immensely touched by your arrival to this humble meeting, Emiya Shirou-sama. The very presence of a Campione is an honour to us. May you forgive me my insolence, in begging a respected, noble godslayer such as yourself to step into this place."

The dots finally connected.

Campione… this person, Shirou Emiya, has defeated a God!

-Chapter End-

-A/N Start-

So, how did ya like this chapter again? Thanks to battleking as always. Reviews are appreciated. Inform me if you see any errors. Blah, blah,blah…

My OC… is a text book tsundere. Also, I inverted most of the Canon circumstances. Most of you will probably hate my OC but I hope you don't. As I said this person is a one-shot side character. Forget about pairing her with Shirou, you probably won't hear about her again after this arc.

Thanks to Piterio for the review and informing me about the anime. The original route… I read on the wiki that the Sakura route and Ilya route were to be packaged as one in a "Fate/Another Night" game but the plan fell through and Ilya route was not done… Hence, there actually might be a chance that the anime heroine will be Ilya… Rejoice, lolicons! Your wishes MIGHT finally be fulfilled!

Anyway, I would still like to hear your thoughts on my OC. She is an original creation. Her character, though ripped off from many tsundere anime, still is my creation. I personally hate most tsunderes (especially Louise, but I love Tohsaka and Shana) but that doesn't change the fact that they are the easiest to design. Those of you who are tsundere fanatics, please rate my character!

And… the A/N ends. One last thought… I am naturally a lazybones kinda guy and my typing speed sucks. Once the chapter is around 2k word, I am like, so great… Once this fic is completed it might actually have 50 or so chapters and fic size… around 50 to 75k. Please bear with me. I am still an amateur… and thank you for bearing with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Land of Steel REMASTERED

Disclaimer: Fate Stay/Night and Campione belong to their respective creators. I don't get any money doing this.

Chapter VI

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Emiya Shirou's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

"I thank you for your warm welcome. My name is Emiya Shirou. Due to certain circumstances, I managed to slay a God and become a Campione. Could you please introduce yourselves?" _And raise yourselves too._ I ask the three people who had bowed down to me. Even though I knew what being a Campione meant, I was still intimidated by their gesture.

The girl wearing men's clothing answered me. "Certainly, my lord. I am Sayanomiya Kaoru, the heir of the Sayanomiya House and a worker at the History Compilation Committee." "This person here," she gestures at the man in the office suit, "is my direct subordinate, Amakasu Touma. You must have already met Mariya-san here." I look at the high-school uniform wearing girl. Athena already informed me about the strongest mortal Spirit Vision user in the country. Yesterday night, when we attacked the Nanao Shrine, I knocked her unconscious and took the Gorgoneion from her hands. She slightly trembles at my gaze.

Ayane-chan also says her introductions. She sounds properly respectful. We all take seats.

Athena told me that most Campione were highly regarded by Magic Associations. Some Campione took advantage of that by having the Associations fulfill their every whim. I still didn't know what kind of Magic Association the H.C.C. was, so I decided to ask.

"Excuse me. I am still unfamiliar with this History Compilation Committee. Could you please elaborate?"

"The History Compilation Committee is an organization devoted to managing all supernatural events in Japan. We take steps to hide their existence from the normal people through various means such as manipulating the media and memories. It has been our task since the Meiji period to ensure that this country remains stable and prevent the supernatural from interfering with the lives of the normal citizens as much as possible. If we can't manage to shield them then we do our best to mitigate the damage that is done." Sayanomiya-san answers my question with ease.

"Thank you. Would you mind if we get to the heart of the matter? I have a few demands from your organization…"

"Such as?" Amakasu-san prompts me.

"I want a place to live. If possible, I'd like it to be a traditional Japanese house, but a flat will do too. Also, identification papers under my name. You know, birth certificates, living certificate, licenses…" I say it. I shamelessly ask Amakasu-san to give me a house and an identity for free. I do not allow a single ounce of the guilt I am feeling to appear on my face.

"That can be easily accomplished. But why would you require identification proofs? Do you wish to construct a new identity?" Just as I am thinking up an answer for Amakasu-san's question…

"You… want to construct a new identity? Did you do something illegal, like drug dealing—" Ayane-chan stops her question when she is glared at by Sayanomiya-san and Mariya-san. Their eyes then turn on me with an expression of terror. Amakasu-san just makes an impassive expression.

"If you are worried, I am not going to blow her up or anything. And anyway, I have my reasons and I'll keep them to myself for now." Peace returns to the room. Amakasu-san continues.

As I was saying before, the matter about your place of living and identification can be easily accomplished. Would you mind if I continue my questions?" Amakasu-san completely ignores Ayane-chan's question and changes the topic. Relief shows on my face, which decreases the remaining tension in the room.

"Of course."

"Emiya-sama, even though you are clearly a mage, it appears that you aren't affiliated with any associations. Also, even though you know about the existence of magic and Heretic Gods, I can sense that this is the first time you have been interacting with a Magic Association. How did you come to learn your magic?"

"You can guess that, can't you?" From Amakasu-san's question, he appears to have a theory regarding my circumstances…

"Are you someone who accidentally found magic existed and decided to secretly study it?"

"Something like that." Well, I _was_ secretly studying magic, away from the eyes of the Second Owner… (*1)

"Would you mind if I enquire about your magic? That weapon summoning you demonstrated in your fight against Kusanagi Godou… that isn't an Authority, is it? Erica Blandelli said that not a trace of divinity could be sensed from you. Magic which is not infused with divinity cannot compare with the Golgotha spell-words, capable of maiming even Gods. Yet, your swords were capable of standing against the Cuore di Leone reinforced by the Golgotha spell-words… Just how could you accomplish such a feat?" This time, Yuri-san, Sayanomiya-san and Renjou-san's mouths open in surprise. That's only natural; magic capable of maiming Gods is almost unheard of.

In this world, magic without the use of divinity is almost unheard of. Magi in this world do not learn self-hypnotization to control their magic circuits, because magic circuits are not needed in the first place. Divine Words, basically verses from a religious text, play a greater part in the process of spell-casting. They replace the Aria in the process of the stabilization and actualization of the mystery.

Due to being a Campione, I can instinctively use this method of thaumaturgy. Unfortunately, since nobody in this world possesses Magic Circuits and due to my being a third-rate magus who even messed up the procedure of opening Magic Circuits, there is no way I can investigate that.

The interference of Gaia in this world is low to the point of non-existence. Since I can still use my Magic Circuit, there must be a Root in this world, but no one seems to be interested in finding it. Also, I am not sure whether the use of one magecraft by the many will make it weaker.

Even though I can use this world's method of casting spells, I do not know the specifics of it.

"Trace on." I decide to demonstrate my magic. I start self-suggestion and mutter my aria. Prana runs through my circuits, warming them. A mild pain, a side-effect of it, assaults me. I ignore it.

The pain from the circuits is less than 1/100th of the pain suffered by me when I practiced my magecraft with imitation circuits and around 1/1010th of the pain suffered by me while using Archer's arm. When I became a Campione, my body was reborn; my circuits were reborn with it. I opened them as fast as I could. That said, it is completely unnecessary because I can use my body as a circuit with the same efficiency and completely bypass the pain. The self-suggestion is also unnecessary. I do not need to use it anymore; I can access my magic without it. So why am I using it anyway?

' _To be a magus is to walk with death.' _The rule that applied in my world does not apply here anymore. I have yet to come to terms with that. But soon, I will have to…

Projection complete. Black and white swords which were once borne by Archer appear in my hands. Kanshou and Bakuya.

At my demonstration of magic, Amakasu-san asks me allowance to handle them.

"These… aren't these the legendary Chinese swords, Kanshou and Bakuya? They should be in the level of Divine Artifacts, casually summoning them should be impossible." Abandoning his politeness, Amakasu-san asks me in an accusatory tone.

"This isn't summoning magic, more like creation magic. And it doesn't use divine power." I give a short answer.

"Interesting. So did you learn this magic from a grimoire or something?"

"Actually, no. You could call it basic creation magic, but I screwed up somewhere." I keep my answers short. I am trying not to lie. Archer's experience states that in the long term, lies get annoying. And that's technically the truth because Archer, who was me, mistakenly added the extra six projection processes. I thought projection was not worth the effort and only practiced Structural Analysis and Reinforcement.(*2)

"So, your mistake was that you excluded the infusion of divinity in your spell. After you ascended to a Campione, Pandora saw that and decided to reward your foolishness." That's right. Thanks for coming to the conclusion I was hoping you'd come to.

"A pity… spells that can wound the Gods are a rarity… yet it appears that only you can use that spell. I suppose it could be called a lower form of an Authority, being granted by Pandora." Amakasu-san returns my blades. I make them disappear.

"Um… excuse me. Just how do you use magic without divinity?" Ayane-chan asks this question. She is even more polite, even shy now. Maybe the consistent glares from Mariya-san and Sayanomiya-san helped…

"Only people with a strong will can control their magic without divinity. But basically, this type of magic is fundamentally weaker. Actually, during the Meiji era, a rumour was spread that this type of magic was effective against Campione. Many people got themselves killed while following such stupid, false rumours. Basically, this type of magic, while sounding cool, is very troublesome and mostly useless. Also, spells for this discipline are scarce due almost no one being interested in them." Amakasu-san answers Ayane-chan's question for me while simultaneously tearing apart the thaumaturgy practiced by my world's magi.

The tension in the room increases. Amakasu-san starts apologizing. "Emiya-sama, I'm—" I interrupt him. "I did say that I screwed up in my spell, right? I was lucky my spells worked, after all." I quickly pacify him. Interestingly, since Thaumaturgy is seen as a useless magecraft discipline, it attracts few practitioners. I am more surprised that it even exists in the world.

"Forgive me. Since Renjou-san is a beginner at magic, I thought having her interested in another discipline might be detrimental." The tension goes away.

Just before Ayane-chan says something and digs herself deeper, Amakasu-san guesses her question and answers.

"Renjou-san, you must be confused about the 'strong will' I mentioned before, right? Maybe a comparison might work better. Have you played any of the _Persona_ games?" Persona? The SMT spin-off? I did play the first game but…

"Well, I have played Persona 3 and 4." Well, it's 2012. The series must have increased.

"In P3, the protagonists use their Personas by _shooting themselves in the head _with their Evokers_. _That induces extreme stress in their body, conditioning the body to release their Personas." What the hell is an evoker?

"Meanwhile, in P4, Personae are summoned by destroying magical Tarot cards. This helps in the process of releasing their Persona." I think that happened in Persona 2 too, still…

"We could compare Emiya-sama's style to Persona 3 while our style could be compared to Persona 4. Excessive self disciple compared to ritual use. Just as the protagonists in Persona 4 can summon their Persona in the mysterious TV World, we use the divinity surrounding us to use our magic." The explanation ends. Ayane-chan is satisfied with the explanation, while I didn't understand the references. But that's only natural.

Amakasu-san might make a good teacher. Extremely good at giving explanations… No, if a teacher was to be judged only by the quality of his explanations, even Kotomine would be a good teacher. Of course, his sadistic nature would severely demotivate his students, which would defeat the purpose of being a teacher in the first place...

I almost forgot about something. All this while, while I have been giving vague and short answers, Amakasu-san's face has not given a single hint of complaint. Being a Campione, I understand his hesitation to call me out on that, but he should at least have some irritation on his face, shouldn't he? Neither has Sayanomiya-san nor Mariya-san. Even Ayane-chan hasn't called me out on that. Assuming that Amakasu-san has been trained to conceal his expressions still leaves the question of the girls. They shouldn't have such a high level skill.

Can this be a passive power of a Campione? Or did I somehow inherit one of Archer's Servant Skills? I definitely need to research more about the existence known as a Campione.

Amakasu-san continues with his questions.

"During a meeting with a Campione, most Magic Associations are answering the questions of the Campione, not the other way round… I am not required to ask you this, but still, it is my curiosity as a mage. Just how could you create an alliance with Athena, a Heretic Goddess?"

"Campione are the natural enemies of Heretic Gods. But, at that time, Athena was a Fallen Goddess, above a Divine Ancestor, but still not entirely Heretic. Also, she was extremely good at controlling her impulses. Also, I am equally good in the matter of self-control." Of course, another important factor is that I am somewhat inferior to other Campione, due to not being able to gain Authorities. Unfortunately, saying it straight will cause a bit of a controversy.

"I promise this is the final question. Why have you decided to live here in Tokyo, in the presence of another Campione? I do not know much about you, but your earlier statements inform that you are someone who does not like useless battles."

"Campione are existences similar to, yet antagonizing Gods. A Campione is a God's natural enemy as you said before. Also, similar to a Heretic God's tendency to bring disaster to it's surroundings, a Campione's tendency to attract Heretic Gods is more dangerous… you do know what a huge disaster a battle between a Heretic God and a Campione is, right?"

Amakasu-san nods. "During your battle against Kusanagi Godou, only a shrine that no one has ever heard of was destroyed. Compared to that…" Sayanomiya-san gives a wry smile while Mariya-san scowls slightly; maybe she didn't like Amakasu-san's comment about her shrine? Kusanagi Godou has a tendency of destroying monuments. Athena had a vision of the Hamarikyu Gardens lying completely wrecked; luckily, it did not come true.

"As far as I know, misfortune appears in a place where more than one Campione live due to their rivalries. From what I have heard about him, Kusanagi Godou is a person with a somewhat pacific bent who does not like fighting." Mariya-san agrees with me while Amakasu-san and Sayanomiya-san bear a wry expression. Ayane-chan doesn't react due to not knowing who Kusanagi is.

"But if that isn't true, well, I know how he fights. I'll kill him while causing the least collateral damage possible."

My casual statement of being willing to kill makes the atmosphere freeze up. That's exactly what my intention was. Even though our discussion was somewhat casual, no, due to our discussion being casual, they might have forgotten the fact that I am someone who has killed.

Even if I would like to deny that, I am still a 17 year old with unimaginable power. Forgetting that will definitely lead to bad consequences, for both the people around me and myself.

-Chapter End-

(*1) Rin Tohsaka. Please refer to the TYPE-MOON Wiki for more info.

(*2) In Fate and UBW, he sucks at reinforcement and knows a little projection. In HF, he forgoes Projection and is at least average at Reinforcement. The only magic he displays in all three routes at an equal level is Structural Analysis. (Logic: Seriously, traced steel sword beats reinforced wooden sword anyday.)

So, how da ya like this chapter? Amakasu-san takes the part of the interviewer, mostly due to being the oldest person around. Also, the Persona reference is for a reason. If I suddenly decide that I wanna insert a Persona character, I can say that I inserted some foreshadowing, right? Sadly, that most probably won't happen. My Persona knowledge sucks.

Also, Shirou had a console and he played Persona 1 on it. Let's assume that he has a PS/2. If you think there is a pre-2004 PS/PS 2 game a would-be hero of justice would have liked, PM/ email me. What, Shirou don't play games? In my fic, he does. No really, I don't think he spends all the time in his workshop. Seriously, the only spell he perfected was Structural Analysis.

On another count, On another note, I finally completed Heaven's Feel route… on Seorin's LP. Even, if you think it's pathetic, I have finally seen a part of the magic that is Fate/ Stay Night! I AM NOT JUST WINGING IT ANYMORE!

For some reason, typing in UPPERCASE and **Bold** is kinda fun. As always, thanks to battleking for his help. (I haven't used any for about 3 chapters, and won't use any for 3 more, but then… well, Voban is coming). Inform me about any Fate-verse, Campione-verse and SMT-verse mistakes (There MUST BE, this chapter was basically a info-dump). Also, how do you avoid character bashing? For my case, it's more like concept-bashing. (I hate tsundere, so Ayane-chan keeps falling into misfortune.) The A/N ends now, the boring discussion starts now.

The original topic was supposed to be: Why HF! Shirou vs. Black Berserker is totally overrated. Anyway, instead of that, I'll give you guys a penny for your thoughts. _**If you guys haven't watched Kara no Kyoukai, close this page THIS INSTANT. Imma gonna spoil, spoil and spoil UNTIL THE WORLD ROTS.**_

Or you could Ctrl+F 'This says that'.

But that might tempt you to see the spoilers.

Well, whatever. Your call.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….Still here? **Let's GO!**

(All the information stated below is taken from the TYPE-MOON Wiki. If you have any problem with it, argue with them, not me.)

Part 1

1) Popular speculation/ canon (Homurahara High!) states that Shirou attends a Japanese High School. He is a Year 2 student. Year 2 means 2nd Year High.

2) Kusanagi Godou is a first year high school student, age 16. Hence **Shirou, in Fate Stay Night is around 17 years old.**

Part 2

1) Ayako Mitsuzuri is Shirou's classmate, Year 2 Class A.

2)Fate Complete Materials states that **Ayako confesses to Mikiya Kokutou and gets rejected. This happens when soon after she enters college/ university. **

Part 3

1) Kara no Kyoukai Movie 2: Murder Speculation (Part 1)

It is stated that during August 1995 – March 1996, Mikiya Kokutou attends High School Freshman Ceremony. In essence, **during the period of 1995-1996, Mikiya Kokutou is 16 years old.**

**Also, 1998, March, Mikiya enters university.**

This says that **Fate Stay Night happens in 1996-1997.**

FYI MikiyaKokutou is the original harem protagonist : EVERY ****ING GIRL FALLS FOR HIM. Ryougi Shiki(dual personality girl with some fondness for killing), Azaka Kokutou(his own sister), Kirie Fujou (bedridden psychic), Fujino Asagami (Kohaku precursor), Shizune Seo (psychic high-schooler) and Mana Ryougi (daughter. No, seriously.) Only three female characters do not fall for him and two of them don't meet him.

I will assume that Mikiya-kun rejected Ayako-chan while he was hung up over Shiki-chan being in coma due to being hit by a truck. Mikiya-kun drops out from university the same year he joins and it is clearly stated that Ayako confesses in her first year.

If you are someone who has bothered reading this far, then would you mind going TYPE MOON Wiki and searching for the Ayako Mitsuzuri article? Go to the bottom of the article and read the Fate/Complete Materials note. And now, try to disprove this idea.

Otherwise, I will assume that all the die-hard Fate fanatics cannot disprove it.

And it is canon.

_And that will be the proof of my awesomeness._

Still, I am gonna stay with my remark that the Fate game takes place in 2003-2004. A/N over. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Land of Steel REMASTERED

Disclaimer: Fate Stay/Night and Campione belong to their respective creators. I don't get any money doing this.

Notice: Angst chapter.

Mini A/N – I finally figured out how to insert page breaks in M/S Word. Now, how do I remove them? No really, I'm stuck. So, the me who is proud to say that he will not take a beta for the first fic, is stuck.

No, creative A/N tonight. PM me if you do not understand anything. If you can't, wait for the next update.

FYI. I inserted a page break by hitting the dash button, directly below F9 five times + Enter. Backspace/ Del won't work.

The mini-reference is here.

(*1) For those who do not understand, a date.

(*2) Any proper Sakura fan would know that her element is imaginary numbers i.e. compatibility to demons.

Chapter VII

—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\Emiya Shirou's perspective—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

It's been two days, no it's technically three days since the meeting with the HCC. After some questions about the requirements of the house I wanted and the details to be inserted in the forged documents, the meeting was over. I stayed with Koudzuki-san for another day. At around 10:00 am, Koudzuki-san received a phone-call from the HCC. When I went over to the branch in the Bunkyou ward, they handed me the forged papers, a credit card and the keys to my house. A mage drove me to the location. I was surprised to find that it was only around five minutes away from Koudzuki-san's apartment.

Since I was new in Tokyo, I asked Koudzuki-san to help me buy some necessities. We went around a mall and I got everything I needed. After I arranged everything in the house and had nothing else to do, I decided that getting to know something about the time period would be useful. I decided to watch a movie. After all she'd done, it would be rude of me to not offer, so I asked Koudzuki-san if she wanted to watch it with me too. She accepted. After that, we decided to eat in a restaurant, which was in the same mall. I paid everything, because none of the money was my own. After that, I asked her to give me a tour around the city, and she once again accepted. It was a good thing for me that she had a lot of free time that day. After that, I treated her again, and we went home. It would be dangerous to let a girl go home at night, so I went with her.(*1)

After I returned home, I didn't want to cook; I had already eaten at the restaurant. I tried out some spells Athena taught me. Since I hadn't constructed a workshop, I decided to do it in the kendo dojo. Projecting some dummies, I attacked them with fire and water spells. I wanted to practice the healing spells and test [Instruction], but I couldn't do it without a guinea pig. I tried out some divine energy control; my speed and control has been improving.

Of course, I didn't forget about my own spells. I tried to use Archer's arm as a Magic Crest. That basically means increasing spell-casting speed and activation process. Already, my Structural Analysis has improved to the point that I can view everything around me as a blueprint; my only comment is that it looks both extremely weird and extremely awesome. I can use Archer's ultimate Reinforcement, but due to my current body being stronger than his, it is not 'ultimate' anymore. I used Structural Analysis on my body to improve on it, but that increases the cast time by around 26 seconds.

My only problems are in Tracing. Tracing, or Seven-Step Projection, is a spell that I have entirely no experience in. It is a part of Archer's Noble Phantasm. I can use all the blades except for two: Jeweled Sword Zelretch and Excalibur. Coincidentally, they are the strongest of all my Noble Phantasms.

I cannot access Excalibur's blueprint. I have tried my best to, but I just can't do it. This applies to both of them. As for Zelretch's case, the Mystic Code doesn't activate. I can trace the Jeweled Sword but the Mystic Code fails. I cannot access unlimited prana from alternate universes.

…Of course, that is a problem. The fact that I cannot access Excalibur, means that my strongest Noble Phantasm is denied to me. That is something which is extremely crippling for me.

The problem of Zelretch not activating is on another level. This means that the Kaleidoscope won't activate. This also means that I wasn't carried here by the distortion of the Kaleidoscope's mystery.

I was carried over by Angra Mainyu's Authority, a genuine Divine Mystery. Or, as it is called here, an Authority. This also means that if I want to return home, I will have to convince a Heretic God to use his Authority on me.

Which is most likely an impossibility. A Heretic God is a Campione's natural enemy; encountering one will most likely result in a death-match. That said; all I have to do is wait for the curse to wear off. Pandora said that the curse sealing my Authorities will naturally wear off in around a year.

So all I have to do is wait for a year for the curse to break. How hard could it be?

…Of course it would be hard. Sakura is the person I replaced my ideal with. Which means that I literally should not be able to live without her. The only thing which is keeping me from falling into despair is the Campione ascension.

…I couldn't sleep. After I removed the Shroud and used Projection, sleeping proved to be too risky. The risk of Archer's and my identities mixing, the risk of my death was too much. To prevent myself from sleeping, I used Rin's… no, Archer's pendant. The sharp edge slamming into my flesh would make it unable for me to sleep due to exhaustion.

…I guess that's the reason for my current insomnia, a psychological block. I suppose I could start self-hypnosis and force myself into unconsciousness, but I just don't feel like it.

Archer was once a person named Emiya Shirou. His dream was to be a Hero of Justice, a superhero. … He succeeded at it, unlike me who bailed on it.

The magic he specialized in was Projection. His Noble Phantasm was a Reality Marble, an innate Bounded Field which, when activated, overwrites reality for a short period of time, increased by bolstering it with his prana. Due to these reasons, he probably didn't have much need for a weapon. I guess he carried around the pendant for nostalgia's sake.

Stay lying on a bed without sleeping for a while and stray thoughts start filling your head…

_Even if it doesn't make much sense, buying a new house is to be celebrated by a ceremony. I remember that from the short time I was in the Archery Club, when the club location was moved to the Kendo Club that me, Mitsuzuri, Shinji and Sakura held some sort of ceremony with Issei's help. To his chagrin, Rin decided to come and observe. She was Mitsuzuri's friend, so he couldn't object. Issei's older brother, Ryuuji was still in High School and arranged the ceremony. I remember us praying…_

I think of Sakura…

_Her life was a nightmare from which she couldn't wake up. _

_Tortured daily by a monster who was hell bent on making her fall into despair, she somehow clung on to her sanity._

_Her sister was estranged from her. She deluded herself into thinking she still cared by wearing the ribbon Rin made for her._

_At around Year 3 Middle School, after I beat up Shinji, Sakura started coming over at my house. I thought she just wanted to learn cooking from me._

_How wrong I was._

_If I had known the truth…_

_I'd probably have walked up to Zouken, challenged him with my half-baked magecraft, been killed and eaten by worms. No, Avalon would have kept me alive. I am not strong as Sakura, so I would have gone insane while he figured out what kept me alive. Zouken would have made progress in increasing Sakura's despair._

_It pains me to admit it, but that was the way of life I lived. Firstly, there is no way a 17 year old boy would normally dream of becoming a superhero. There is a time in life when we understand that the world around us isn't exactly how we believed._

_I never acknowledged that fact, even while I fully understood it. _

_A superhero saves everyone; there should be no exceptions. I used that as a mantra to deny logic the same way a magus uses an aria to deny the fact that magic doesn't exist._

_After I found out the truth about Sakura, I had to make a decision: to save Sakura and forsake my ideal or to abide my ideal and kill Sakura._

_Most of my illusions were broken into pieces and I had to search myself for the answer. The answer was: forsake Sakura._

_I decided to betray myself and protect Sakura. That was the first time I had a 'desire' to do anything other than save someone._

_After I got Archer's arm attached to me, I found out the truth about Archer. I found out about my future._

_Actually, I didn't find out too much, or it might have overwritten my personality, but what I found out was enough to break my remaining illusions._

_Noble Phantasm: Reality Marble – Unlimited Blade Works._

_A Reality Marble, while being an innate Boundary Field with reality overwriting capabilities, a feat coming close to True Magic, has only one requirement, one requirement almost impossible to procure._

A demon's perception of reality.

_A demon is anything other than a human._

_Dead Apostles, Imaginary Beings, Angra Mainyu… almost anything intelligent and not a human can be termed as a demon._

_A demon's perception of reality is completely different from a human's perception of reality. Hence, a demon's 'purpose of existence' is also completely different from a human's 'purpose of existence'.(*2)_

"This is my only pleasure.

—Emiya Shirou.

As you feel supreme bliss in others' happiness.

I feel supreme bliss in others' unhappiness."

_Kotomine Kirei's words resound in my mind. A demon just like me, he fought against me to protect the way he lived his life by, his ideal. Even after inheriting Archer's strength, I couldn't even land a blow on him. _

_The only thing that stopped him from killing me, was fate._

_I, Emiya Shirou was once a person who dreamed of becoming a hero of justice. Archer was the realization of that dream._

_That's right, Archer was a superhero._

_He, being me, gained satisfaction by saving people. Stopping those who tried to use their strength for their own self-interests. Killing Dead Apostles and Heretic Magi, criminals and hooligans gave him satisfaction._

_While acting as a Hero of Justice, in reality he was nothing but a mercenary. His ideal of justice was charismatic enough to attract people who approved of his them and helped him enforce it._

_Archer was blessed with close friends and loyal comrades. Across both the worlds of magic and science, he struck fear into the hearts of all criminals alike._

_Trouble occurred when one of his friends realized what Archer was: a demon enforcing indiscriminate justice. His thoughts were that, "I thought this man helped me because he cared about me, but… _if I had become a detriment to the public, he wouldn't hesitate to strike me down_."_

_His friend decided to betray him by luring him to a trap where he was caught by the police. In the end, he was tried for the various crimes he had committed in the name of 'justice'. Archer decided to plead guilty to all counts, because to not do that would mean disgracing the deaths of those he was forced to sacrifice._

_He had thought that being a hero, he would meet his death by the righteous hatred, but it was karma. Every human has to follow the logic of the world. Archer wasn't as amoral as a Dead Apostle, or as un-understandable as an alien._

_Every human gains bliss in another's happiness and pain in another's unhappiness. That said, pain and bliss are human emotions and cannot be measured as numbers._

Simply stated, saving 10 people by sacrificing one person will not give a ordinary human 9 units of bliss.

_His only fault was that he gained supreme bliss in others' happiness. _

—He did not feel supreme pain in others' unhappiness.

Which meant that the ability to sacrifice one person to save another came easily to him.

_Archer died happy, having achieved his ideal. If it had been left as it is, he would probably have ascended to a Heroic Spirit._

—_But no, in his lifetime he decided to create a Contract with Araya, the Will of Humanity. The price paid by Araya was a wish, a genuine miracle capable of saving someone. He used the wish to save a few hundred people from a disaster._

_He thought that as a Counter Guardian, he could follow with his goal of saving people even in his afterlife._

—_He wasn't wrong. He was saving _something_. Just not people._

_The Will of Humanity exists for the survival of humanity. _

_Humans are a part of Humanity, but the Will of Humanity will not help the survival of a single human._

_It is the collective unconscious will of mankind to avoid extinction._

_It takes two forms._

_Counter Force, a perpetually active safety device formed by Araya. __The Counter Force works by aiding someone with the capability of stopping the threat by giving them an amount of power just enough to eliminate the threat. _

_But sometimes, 'just enough power' is not enough. When there is no other option and the veil of subtlety cannot be maintained anymore, is when the second form is to be used._

_Beasts of Araya — Araya's Dogs. Counter Guardians. Human spirits who traded their eternal souls to Araya in exchange for favors during their lifetimes._

_Counter Guardians take forms as natural disasters. The deployment of Counter Guardians is by no means subtle. The threat will be eliminated with the surroundings, inflicting collateral damage. This is due to the fact that 'humanity comes to know the existence of Magecraft' is classified as among the factors that may bring about the end of mankind._

—_Of course, since the human spirit has sworn eternal fealty to Araya, Araya drives their bodies._

_Archer was forced to kill a countless number of people. He was mercilessly forced to confront the fact that his 'logic' focused around saving 'people', not saving the 'World'. He understood that he was not a 'hero' but simply a person who could not survive without 'saving people'._

_He could never hate Araya for driving him. His ideal would never allow him to. The only person he could hate was _himself_._

_Luckily, he was summoned into the Fifth Holy Grail War. Taking into account the factors that the 'Emiya Shirou' of this World still wished to be a Hero of Justice and he himself was the realization of the dream, he decided to rely on the Third Magic concept- Resonance of Self. In other words, by increased contact with him, I would gain his skills and memories. In some time, the personality of 'Emiya Shirou' would be overwritten, becoming 'Archer'. By killing me at that point, he would be killing 'himself', causing a paradox and erasing his existence._

_That plan completely failed; I didn't ally with Tohsaka. The next time we met, I was questioning my ideals. Resonance of Self was a failure; I had never even practiced Projection before. Since his master-plan would obviously end in failure, he graciously decided to advise me and gave me the strength to overcome myself._

_After I gained Archer's arm, I found out about all this. Somehow, I couldn't hate him for planning to kill me. This was the Holy Grail War after all; to obtain your wish you need to deny the others'._

_His main reason for allowing me to gain the arm wasn't saving Sakura. If I failed, he didn't want to ascend to a Counter Guardian and kill all the residents of Fuyuki._

_After I found out that I was literally a demon under human skin, I understood that I would never be able to make Sakura happy. That gave me the determination to sacrifice myself and do my best to save her._

Now, I am literally in another world. I can't live with the fact that Sakura is in another world and that's making me fall into despair.

…_Athena told me that Campione are the ultimate evolutions of humans, with the power to usurp the miracles of Gods. Fulfilling something like a wish should be easy enough._

…_An aria is self-suggestion used to transform the user from a human to magus._

_My wish is…_

The grandfather clock just gives a chime.

"It's time."

Chapter End

Real A/n- Oops, an artificial miracle! I somehow figure out how to insert enough space for an A/N! Still, I haven't figured out (yet) how to delete page-breaks, so help me anyway.

(Spoilers) So, the meaning of this chapter was, why Shirou-kun doesn't have UBW. Essentially, the reason is that instead of rejecting his ideal, he goes ahead and rejects the distortion itself!

Badass, right?

…Right?

SOMEONE AGREE WITH ME!

The Excalibur problem will be revealed in the fight with Voban. Zelretch problem… is one of the highlights of the yet unrevealed plot.

As you can see, when I think of angst, I think of Archer. I was thinking of a Date a live x Fate fic with boatloads of angst (and Archer as protagonist). Of course, if I actually sat down and typed it, I would become an existence similar to Urobochi Gen. So I didn't.

There were supposed to be some thoughts about Kotomine too, but since Shirou doesn't know anything about him (and I already said that inheriting memories will delete Shirou's personality so can't use that shtick) I removed it.

Anyway,

SHIROU IS DEMON!

Who foreshadowed that?

ME!

Where is it foreshadowed?

Go look through the last 6 chapters. If you cannot find out anything, imagine something that can!

…Damn, by those lines, I probably made half my reviewers into my natural enemies.

…Anyway. The next chapter will be end of this fic's extremely long prologue. After which, VOBAN VS. SHIROU!

Oh, I forgot. Thanks to battleking. Only one chapter left and unlimited PM works!

Thanks to Kizuro Shirosaki for something I PMed about. The same to adrian11 and Terror of Death Skieth.


End file.
